This invention relates to new and useful improvements in injection molding tools. As one use thereof, it can be used effectively to repair or renew spherical ball joints and bushings, such as vehicle ball joints, journals, shaft bushings, and the like, without disassembling the confining parts of the ball joint and bushings.
It has heretofore been known to repair ball joints and bushings by injecting molten material, such as Babbit metals, plastic, synthetic resin compositions or polymers into worn areas of the ball joints and bushings. As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,004 a process was described for repairing or renewing such ball joints and bushings while in place on the machinery